Top Dog
by Captain Raye
Summary: Rin finds a dog and brings it home, and naturally, Sesshoumaru is appalled that she suggest owning a fellow canine. Can Sessh get along with the little homewrecking pup? Short oneshot, seriously just a fun fic with no real point. Good to read if you're really bored and just want some cuteness.


"This Sesshoumaru finds your proposition highly unethical... And incredibly disturbing."

"Oh, hush. This is a completely accepted practice in this time."

It was a warm summer afternoon in the modern-day era, six years (well, more like 506 years) after Naraku was heroically defeated by Inuyasha's gang, and Rin and Sesshoumaru were prospering in a small home on the outskirts of Tokyo. Rin was almost nineteen now, and they had plans for marriage within the next year, a ceremony Sesshoumaru found trivial at best since he had already marked her as his mate years before. Nevertheless, it made her happy and he was quick to satiate her desires. So, why is our Sessh so upset?

"Accepted or not, I **refuse** to keep a fellow canine as...a..," he grumbled, looking down at the little clueless face peering up at him, "_pet_.." A miniscul cocker spaniel yipped happily at his new parents, his tongue lolling out of his mouth cutely as he panted from running around their small abode, big brown eyes opened wide in amazement that the big dog in front of him looked so much like a human. How did he do that? Sesshoumaru snarled at the idiotic creature, as said spaniel began to itch behind his ear with his back paw, suddenly forgetting the predicament of the 'human-looking' alpha dog.

Rin rolled her eyes and petted its head, cooing over the little ball of fluff happily. "Who's a cute doggy? You are! Awwwh~"

Sesshoumaru grimaced, his stomach turning as he saw her treat the little pisspot like one of their own pups, his entire body language revealing his thoughts.

"Sesshy-kun, do you wag your tail too?," Rin asked with a sly grin, only getting an annoyed scoff from her fiance as he turned to walk out of the house to locate some sort of sanctuary from this ass-backwards era.

* * *

"I named her Jolie!," Rin declared excitedly later that night, puffing out her chest proudly at her amazing naming ability. Sessh just stared ahead blankly as he threw his coat on the couch, flopping down on the plush seat without another thought.

Rin sat next to him with the small puppy in her lap, kissing and cuddling it lovingly as she yet again fawned over the fuzzy abomination.

"Rin, please don't kiss that filthy animal," he sneered, watching the little wife-stealer rub her fur and smell all over HIS woman. He snarled inwardly.

She cocked an eyebrow at him smugly. "Do you really want to use that choice of words?"

He stared at her again, emotionless as always.

_'Clever bitch__…__ I'll show her__ a filthy animal__ later.' _He couldn't hide his smirk as the dirty thoughts of sweet revenge now dancing through his head, not noticing the puppy sneaking its way clumsily into his lap, falling all over itself with the grace of a three-legged giraffe. Before he knew it, the mutt's head was resting on his thigh, eyes drooping from needing sleep.

Needless to say, he flipped out.

"Get this soiled mongrel OFF OF ME."  
Without hesitation, Rin's arms shot out and grabbed her precious bundle away from the enraged demon, clutching the confused animal to her chest as she snapped at him.

"She's the same species as you, how can you-!"  
"_**She is**__** not the same species as me.**_"

He shot to his feet without another word and stormed off to the bedroom, deeply troubled for reasons Rin could not place. With a worried glance at Jolie, she set the poor pup down and headed after him to their room, only to find him staring in the mirror with a sullen look twisting his beautiful face. Unaware of the turmoil inside of him, she slowly made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his lean body from behind, lightly resting her cheek against his back. They stood in silence for a moment, just acknowledging each other's company as they both waited for the other person to speak.

After a long pause, Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

"It is becoming more and more difficult to adapt to this new life." It was a simple explanation, but it summed up his feeling pretty easily. Rin sighed and closed her eyes, "I know how hard it must be for you, since there aren't really any demons left in this era… At least, not any that are open about it. But you forget that I am a stranger here too, and.. It would just be nice to have another companion for when you aren't around."

"But, a dog? You could pick any other domestic animal and you had to pick…," he started, trailing off since he didn't really know what to call it. He didn't want to identify with the little jerk, but it was also true that they shared common genes. It wasn't a demon dog, but it was a canine nonetheless.

"I picked her because she is a dog. I'm substituting you, right? So why not replace my big pooch with a smaller, more…spirited one," she chuckled, nuzzling into his back cutely and feeling the vibrations through his chest as he harrumphed at her comment.

"I am not lively enough for you?," he asked haughtily, turning swiftly to face her, his arms automatically encasing her close to his body around the waist. She smiled cunningly up at him from her position against his chest, planting a sweet kiss underneath his pectoral before she spoke.

"Well, you could be a little more…expressive. Half the time I don't even know if you have emotions. It's only when I upset you that I get to see them," she admitted, batting her eyelashes up at him to get a reaction. Nothing. This man was the master of the poker face.

"Expressive? This Sesshoumaru is plenty expressive." And he believed it, too. Most of the time he wasn't thinking emotionally, so it was only accurate that his face be emotionless. Rin wasn't satisfied in the least bit with this answer. All she could do was roll her eyes at him and pull from his grip, walking towards the door quickly, "When you decide that you want to actually show me your sensitive side, I will take the dog back."

Sesshoumaru only raised his brow at the crafty female as she exited the doorway, his eyes following her curvaceous figure closely as it sauntered from his view. _"Oh, I'll show you a sensitive side all right__…"_

* * *

Hours later, when the sun had already set and the moon was beginning its trek across the stars, Rin lounged casually with Jolie on the couch and watched some nonsensical variety show on television. Sesshoumaru had left some time ago with the excuse that he had some work to finish back at the office, an excuse he used quite frequently to leave the house. Whether he was actually working or not she did not know, but she trusted him enough that she didn't really mind. Yawning and flipping off the TV, she cradled the small fluffball to her chest as it slept and got up lazily, shuffling to the kitchen to place Jolie in her doggie bed and grab a drink of water before heading off to bed. Finishing off her mundane pre-sleep ritual of drinking water, peeing, and stripping down to her simple peach-colored undergarments, she finally crawled into her respective side of the bed. She snuggled into her pillow and pulled a thin blanket up to her shoulders, her mind only filled with thoughts of glorious slumber as a figure slowly crept into their home. With her weak human senses, she had no clue of the possible danger awaiting her.

The individual only got closer and closer to the young girl, now slinking its way into the bedroom, hovering directly over her bed as she began to drift off. The being smiled at her form and snuck his way under the blanket, his soft hands running over her sides and back until they reached her stomach. A muzzle nestled into her neck and breathed in deeply, taking in her scent as she began to stir, the line of reality and dreams blurred already from her fatigue.

"Wh-who..?," she began, only stopping when the feeling of gentle claws carefully glided down her thigh, those hands only able to belong to one man. She smiled, placing her hand over his lightly as he sweetly lapped at her neck. "Sessh.."

Instead of answering the way he usually would—with silence—he growled lowly in return, sending a shiver up his lover's spine. Her heavily-lidded eyes began to widen, somehow doubting her safety for once. "S-Sessh.. Are you alright?"

He was, in fact, not alright. The markings on his face were jagged, a hint of red bleeding into the whites of his eyes as his whole body were somehow expanded, halfway between transforming and staying in his human form. His mokomoko, an extension of himself that represented his tail in his full-demon form, was rigid and standing on end, wedged between the small ningen woman and its feral owner. He had gone out and tried to agitate himself as much as possible, usually restraining his transformation instead of inciting it. But she wanted to see a more exposed, raw side of him, and this was the only thing he could present to her. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he could hurt her, but he trusted his other side enough to know that it wouldn't hurt their mate.

Now-savage Sesshoumaru's hand traveled up from the bottom of her thigh to the top, slipping into the cloth of her underwear easily. Rin, not knowing what to do in such a situation, turned her head to look upon his strange form. Her eyes widened, expecting to see an angry monster on the verge of ripping her to shreds, but what she saw surprised her. His expression was much laxer than it usually was, his hard eyebrows now knitted in desire instead of thought, his fierce eyes softened and actually conveying a longing for her that she had never seen before. All she had seen from him in this situation was hunger and desperation, never…passion. She gulped as her cheeks flushed a gentle shade of pink, his other hand running over her stomach and breasts to rest on the side of her face, the hint of a genuine smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"_**Is this what you were hoping for, mate?"**_

* * *

After hours of a passionate and loving romp, the two lay panting and coated in a thin layer of sweat and contentment, their hair a tangle of silver and chestnut as well as their bodies a tired mess of intertwined limbs. Sesshoumaru was now converted back to normal and thoroughly pleased with himself, Rin just as equally pleased with him as well. They had never coupled like that before.

"Mmm.. I guess this means I have to get rid of Jolie now, right?," she asked a bit sadly, looking up at the ceiling as she imagined handing her precious baby over to some animal shelter where she would be underfed and underloved. As if sensing this, Sessh rolled over and pulled her naked body close to his own, his hand on the back of her head guiding her forehead to rest on his shoulder.

"I believe I've had what you humans call 'a change of heart'… The pup shall stay, if that is what you wish," he muttered, almost cringing at the thought of giving in to her requests, feeling considerably less confident. Then again, the little mutt did bring them closer together.

Overjoyed, Rin squealed happily, almost bursting Sessh's delicate ear drums as she threw her arms around his neck and planted kisses all over his pained face.

"Yes! Now we can start making plans! I'll buy her a nice little food dish with her name on it and a cute pink studded collar, and maybe even start dressing her in adorable little costumes—like a ballerina! Oh my goodness, all of the possibilities…"

Sesshoumaru sighed and listened to her ramble on and on about unimportant matters, not even pretending to care about any of this. Looking over her shoulder he noticed a little furball staring him dead in the eye, her little tail wagging with that same dumb look on her face. They watched each other for a long time, as if sizing each other up for battle, before Jolie just flopped onto her side and fell asleep. Sessh blinked and watched the small chest expand and contract as she slept, a chord being struck somewhere deep down in his cold heart as his woman still went on without a care.

Maybe having a dog wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

_A/N: Umm.. So.. I had no idea how to end this thing. I hope it's okay. It's really just a nonsense story that I started writing months ago and forgot completely about, and I decided to finish it. I don't know what I was originally planning to do with this ficlet, but.. this is how it ended up I guess._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I know Sessh was a bit out of character, but you can't really write cute stories without him being a little off. Also, don't take this story seriously because it's 4 in the morning and I'm essentially just a typing corpse at this point. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
